Death to SpongeBob
by SqueedgeCainam
Summary: Updated! Yay! I know a lot of people hate me for writing this, but for those who like my fic, READ! Under Invader Zim because I have no clue what to put it under. And uh, Zim and Dib and all them are in it. Yeah.
1. Death To Spongebob chap 1

Well howdy doodi FRIENDS! I am Squeedge Caiman! Any hoo, this fic is about well DUH! Death to SpongeBob! Sadly, I used to like it. *gasp* U_U But it made Zim go away, it must die. RAGHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XD but erm_ this also includes a BONUS! Whatever_.

*Me and Yutaji get married!

*We kill ALL of the spongedooky character

*other pure shit ideas like that!

So uh enjoy_I guess_.yeah_. Oh and:

Important! Please read dis!

I DO NOT own SpongeShit. I don't want to either. Infact, I very glad I don't.

I DO NOT own Drakan The Ancients Gates. Though Yutaji is MY husband, not yours. And further more_

I DO NOT own the holy and sacred show we all love, which is of course, Invader Zim. Jhonen Vasquez does. He is god. All hail Jhonen. So now let us begin the hopefully funny fan fiction that is:

DEATH TO SPONGEBOB.

Death to SpongeBob

Chapter: 1

~In which Squeedge and Zorc

Kidnap Dib_and other 

Stuff happens_

Squeedge sat in the corner with her scythe.

Squeedge- HEY!

Erm_SICKLE_talking to herself as she always did on Mondays.

Squeedge- I have the desperate need to watch Zim. *smiles wickedly*

Squeedge walked into her little Doom Pit_thingy ma bookie_. It was were the TV was any how.

Squeedge- Weeeelllll_.Let's see what's on TV!

TV- Who lives in a pineapple under the sea!?!

Squeedge- WHAT!?! NOOO! SpongeShit! Aurgh! Raughar! MOO MOO! CRACKERS CRACKERS!!! *throws TV out window* I hate SpongeBob!!!! AHHHHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!

Yutaji- What is wrong my sweet?

Squeedge- SpongeShit is on! FOR THE TWENTIETH TIME TODAY! _!!!

Yutaji- ah, calm down my sweet! You'll wrinkle your beautiful flesh!

Squeedge- Sorry honey!

Yutaji- Why don't we dine my pretty one?

Squeedge- Okee dokee. 

Now to dinner! Oh, and Zorc came over_. 

Zorc- So uh, we should *shew chew munch* kill Sponge Beast *gulp* and uh_ I dunno_ mount his dried up head in then Doom Pit.

Squeedge- INGEINIOUS! YES! WE SHALL! RAGHAHAHA!!!

Yutaji- More spleen more dearest?

Squeedge- Hmm? Oh sure. Wait, NO! WE DO THINGS HAVE!!!

Zorc- EXACTLY! Oooie! Can we kidnap Dib?

Squeedge- OFCORSE!!! Now_ Off to Dib's house!

Zorc- YEAH! DIB ROOOCKS!!!!

Yutaji- Careful my sweet! Do not stain your flesh with blood!

Squeedge- Okay! Bye honey!

Okaaaay_ That was_odd_ But any way, Squeedge and Zorc headed off to Dib's house in the DOOM MOBILE! Spooky huh?

Zorc- This calls for the fun song! Zorc version!

Zorc & Squeedge- "F" is for fuckers who stink up the whole sea! "U" is for urine color sponges! "N" is for no surviving fags* when we kill SpongeShit!

*I don't have a problem with gay people.

Squeedge stopped the Doom Mobile. Then pulled up her trusty sickle and walked up to Dibs door. They knocked.

Prof. Membrane- *opens door* Hello? Who are you? And why do you have a scythe? 

Squeedge- Rrrrg! SICKLE!

Prof. Membrane- No, that's a scythe.

Squeedge- *eye twitches* SICKLE. 

Prof. Membrane- No_. I believe that's a sc-

Squeedge- SICKLE DAMNIT! SICKLE SICKLE SICKLE! 

Zorc- Erm_Squeedge_.

Squeedge- Aieeeieieieieieeieiei! DIEEE!

Squeedge jabs her uh, SICKLE into the Profs. Stomach, knocking him out. Zorc runs up Dibs room. 

Zorc- Dib ROOOOOOCKS!!!!!!!

Dib- Hey! Who are you!?!

Zorc- I looooooooove you Dib!!!!! *drags Dib outside*

Dib- Gaz! Dad! Help me!

Gaz- Whiner!

Dib- Noo!

Squeedge- Let's go! Whooooo!

Zorc threw Dib in the back seat of the Doom Mobile.

Dib- Who are you!?! Lemme go! Ahh! *tries to open the doors, but they are locked*

Squeedge- Keep it down mortal!

Dib- Ahh! Aliens!

Zorc- Nooooo_. We're just immortal! ^_^

Squeedge- Howdi doodi FRIEND.

Dib- You're insane!

Zorc crawled into the back seat with Dib. :o

Zorc- OH I LOVE YOU DIB!

Dib- AHHHH! MANIAC! MANIAC! GET AWAY! *hits Zorc in face*

Zorc pouts. (holy flaming crap burgers, Zorc likes dib A LOT)

Squeedge- Yippie! We're at Zim's house! 

Dib- Zim? Oh noo!

Squeedge- Okay, I'll go get Zim. AND YOU TWO! No touchy feely! Grrr!

Squeedge walks up to Zims base, and rings the door bell.

Gir- *opens door* Wheeeooo! Hi there! *waves*

Squeedge- YO! Is Zim around?

Gir- I like you.

Squeedge- Aww! You're so cute!

Gir- I am!

Squeedge- Now, go get Zim.

Gir- OKEEEEEEE DOKEEEEE!!! *smiles adorable*

***

Zim- Helllooooo?

Squeedge- YO!!!

Zim- Ahhhh! What you want human!?!

Squeedge-*gets down on knees* Oh almighty all-knowing Zim! May I ask of a small favor?

Zim- Eh, ask away. *He's all happy cause he's being acknowledged as the superior being*

Squeedge- Will you assist us in destroying the horribley corny and really retarted SpongeBob?

Zim- I hate that evil death sponge_ THEREFORE, I will assist you, human.

Squeedge- THANK YOU SURPREME BEING! TAHNK YOU!

Squeedge said siad some more suckity uppity stuff to Zim so he wont be as pissed when he finds out Dib's along for the ride.

***

Well, aside from Zims raging anger about Dib, and Squeedge talking about disturbing things her and Yutaji did, the ride went well. Dib and Zorc were talking quietly a lot, but no body could hear.

Squeedge- Well slap my ass and call me Debbie! I believe that's Nick HQ up ahead! Okay everyone, here's the plan! We's gonna_ and STUFF_ and_and_ yeah___..

Dib- You're insane!

Zorc- Why don't you return my love!?! WHYYY!?!?!?!?!?!

Dib- Wait_.okay_I_..

Zim- SILENCE

Squeedge- Ermmmm_I am so confused_moo. DIB! You are smart, so think of a plan!

Zim- What? No! I refuse to-

Squeedge- OH WELL! If you want to do any destroying, you'll have to listen to Dib.

Zim- I wanna do some destroying!

Squeedge- Okay then! 

Dib- I_ I _ I LOVE YOU ZORC!

Zorc- Really?!? *O.O*

Dib- No_I mean_DOE! 

Squeedge- Shut the fugnuzit up and tell us a plan!

Dib- Well, it'll take atleast a week for me to develop a plan_ So I guess you're just gonna have to wait.

Squeedge- CRACKERS! CRACKERS! I forgot!

Zorc- What?

Zim- We don't get to do any destroying?

Zorc- Whad ya forget?

Squeedge- Yutaji told me to be home by ten! FOOK!

Dib- It's ten `o to.-___-

Squeedge- THERE ISN'T MUCH TIME! HURAGH! ROOAGHA! MOOO! *speeds off in Doom Mobile*

**In da car**

Dib scoots over to Zorc, who is crying.

Dib- Sorry, I guess.

Zorc- *bites lip* DIB DOESN'T LIKE ZORC!!!!! WAAA!

Dib- No, I like you_just well_ You're okay for an overly obsessed maniac who's about three years older. *scoots closer to Zorc*

Oh my! :o

Dib- I dunno___*stare at each other for a LONG time, and scoot even closer to one another*

Ermmmmmm_ Well_ Just guess what they're doing :o Oh My!!!

Squeedge- *looking in to back seats* what the- EWW! EWW! SICK! STOP IT! STOP! NO KISSY KISSY MUSH! 

Zim- Ewwwww! I hate affection!

Zorc- *blushing* meep_

Dib- That was_odd.. O.O

Zorc- OH I LOVE YOU DIB!!!!!!

The Doom Mobile pulled up at the Doom Pit.

Yutaji- There you are my sweet! I was worried about your flesh!

Squeedge- Oh YOU!!! :3 *hugs Yutaji*

Yutaji- Come in! Come in! I have prepared a feast!

Dib- DEAR GOD! What is that_ that THING!

Squeedge- What? Huh?

Dib- That_ That THUIG_ that you're hugging!

Squeedge- Huh?

Dib- It's HIDIOUS! AHH!

Zorc- Uh, Dib_ I wouldn't-

Dib- It has no.. eyes_.or any skin!

Squeedge- Wait a minute_ HE'S MY FIANCE YOU JERK!

Dib- WHAT?

Squeedge- Take it back you *beeep* mother *beep* a *beep* dragons bane suckin' *beeeeep* MOO HORSE!

Squeedge takes out her sickle and chases Dib around the yard.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Squeedge has no problem with Dib any more. Squeedges wedding is in two days, and Dib STILL has yet to come up with a plan. Zim got a little annoyed and left for a while. But Squeedge and Zim were getting' along just fine.

WELL thus concludes chapter one of DEATH TO SPONGEBOB, which will come eventually. Please excuse my spelling and grammar. I never said I was very good at it or anything. Well, hope you liked this thing so far. And I will also try to make this more of

An Invader Zim fan fiction. SO REVIEW! Please? SEE YA!!! ^.^


	2. Death To Spongebob chap 2

Howdy doody FREIND. I am Squeedge Cainam, here to present this fanfiction which is DEATH TO SPONGEBOB chapter 2. ^_^ Sorry I have taken SO long to up date this thing. Oh and by the way, I'm appologize to the Spongebob fans if you hate this. But I dislike SpongeShit- er BOB (Hee) and that's my opinion. Nothing else, SO DON'T COMPLAIN ABOUT IT. It's MY fanfic, not yours so....YEAH. Oh, and please excuse any mis spellings. For I am too lazy to fix them.  
  
In this chapter, I lean a little more away from Zim and more towards Drakan and us. Oh well! WHEEE! *does victory jig*  
  
Chapter:2  
  
~In which Squeedge  
  
gets married, and we plan  
  
STUFF! And other  
  
Crazy shit happens like that.~  
  
Squeedge tried on her wedding dress. It was long and black and looked some what like a robe rather than a dress. It's an hour until her wedding.  
  
Squeedge: How does it look?  
  
Zorc: It looks nice.  
  
Dib: You look like the grim reapress.  
  
Squeedge: YAY! *grabs sickle* I am SO happy. ^-^  
  
Zim: This is stupid!  
  
Squeedge: Well, I'll see you guys at the wedding...thing....ceremony blargamabookie. o___o  
  
Zorc: OKEE DOKEE!!!*grabs Dib and walks off, Zim follows*  
  
Okay reader people, I know NOTHING about weddings, and I don't live in the real world so don't expect me to know much about weddings.  
  
****at the wedding****  
  
Zorc: (who is da minister) Welcome! Welcome every body! Erm... blah blah blah, happy day, whee. Any hooo, we are gathered here for the marrage of Squeedge Cainam and Yutaji uhh..... Flesh Mage....  
  
X: (one of me other best freinds) Whooo!  
  
Cloak: (another best freind 'o mine) AND THEY CALLED HIM, SANDY CLAWS!!!*hugs Jack doll*  
  
Gretchen: (and another best freind) I LIKE BISCUTS!!!  
  
Thorn: (Uhhh...you know..) I'm trying to READ here! :(  
  
Zorc: Any way, now all be- what the hell, let's get this marrage started!  
  
Squeedge walks down isle with funeral music playing.  
  
Zorc: Do you, Squeedge, take this uh, man... T_o To be your husband?  
  
Squeedge: I dooooo!  
  
Zorc: And do you, Yutaji, take this insane person lady to be your wife?  
  
Yutaji: Yes.  
  
Zorc: Okeee! You may now kiss the bride!  
  
Well, you know what happens now......................  
  
****10 mins later****  
  
Zim: Ewww! Eww! DISCUSTING.... AFFFFECTION!!! I hate it!  
  
Zorc: OKAY, you can STOP kissing NOW.  
  
Squeedge: Sorry, just got a little carried away!  
  
Yutaji: I haven't done that in eaons!  
  
Zorc: I can't imagine why............ T.T  
  
Squeedge: Wheeeee! now for a crap load of food! neat!  
  
*at the Doom Pit dinning table*  
  
Every body is eating, exept for Yutaji who is well, DEAD, so he can't eat, and Zim who well, ya know. And most every one dislikes the blood flavored frosting and blood filling on Squeedge cake, so they just nibble at strawberries and other fairly edible things.  
  
Squeedge: Hey, check out the new big screen TV Yutaji bought mee!*turns on TV*  
  
TV: WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA!?!?!?!  
  
Squeedge: WHAT!?!?!?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ROOOOOAAAAARRRRR!!!!!*slices TV in half with sickle* YEEEAAARG! I HATE, HATE, HATE SPONGEBOB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *cries* My wedding! it ruind my wedding! Waaaaa!  
  
Dib: so much for that new TV.....  
  
Zorc: Arugh....that EVIL… sponge....................... CURSE YOU SPONGE BOB, CURSE YOOOOOOOOU!!!!  
  
Yutaji: There there my sweet, do not stain your beautiful flesh with tears.   
  
Squeedge: That Sponge has ruined my smiley time AGAIN!  
  
Dib: He must be stopped *clenches fist*  
  
Squeedge: Thanks.... Let's watch movies now....  
  
***Later that SPOOKY night***  
  
After a few hours of Dragon Heart, The Ring, Edward Scissorhands, all the anime shows ever invented, and the Nightmare Before Christmas, Squeedge felt better. Dib walks into the den with a few papers.  
  
Dib: I've got it!!!! I have a plan!  
  
All gathered around Dib.  
  
Dib: Okay, here it is. First, we go to Nick HQ and get ALL the info we need. THEN, we kidnap Stephen Hillinburg, who created SpongeBob, and put him in the trunk of the DoomMobile. Then-  
  
Zim: That'll NEVER work!!! They'll notice the sponge human is missing and report us to those stinking, earth authorities.  
  
Dib: Well, BEFORE we do that, we need a person to... "distract" guards and Herb Scannel.  
  
Squeedge: Ooooie, I'll do it! I'll kill 'em!  
  
Dib: No, we need you. Some one ELSE....  
  
X: I GOT IT!!!   
  
Squeedge: What?  
  
X: We should get a professional homicidal maniac to do the job! (she's a NNY fanatic)  
  
Squeedge: LIKE MEEE!!!! XD  
  
X: No, I'll contact him.....*walks into doomy phone booth*  
  
Dib: Any how, then we drive off to where ever spongebob lives. And Zim-  
  
Zim: yesssssssssssssss....................  
  
Dib: You destroy Nick HQ AFTER we leave.  
  
Zim: bwahahahahahahahaha....mwuahahahahahahahaha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
hah HAH HAH hee hah eh, ahem.  
  
Squeedge: YEAW!  
  
Dib: After that, We'll capture spongebob and his... uh, minions, and destroy them ALL.  
  
Squeedge: YES! MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Zorc: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA! whooo!  
  
Squeedge: TO THE DOOM MOBILE!!!!   
  
X: WAIT! Have I introduced you all to NNY?  
  
NNY: Uh....hello, I'm Johnny... but you can call me NNY for short.  
  
NOTE TO READERS: I'm tired. My skull hurts. My squeedily spooch is sore too. So don't complain if Johnny's acting out of character. It's my fan fic so, leave me alone. And for those poor souls who HAVE NOT heard of Jhonens comics, Johnny is the main character in well duh, JTHM (Johnny the Homicidal Maniac) So yeaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh...........................  
  
Squeedge: *shakes NNY's hand* Pleasure to meet you Mr.C! I am Squeedge Cainam! *bows*  
  
Zorc: YO! I am Zorc!  
  
Squeedge: NOW, TO THE DOOM MOBILE!!!  
  
*****In da car****  
  
Zim drives above the Doom Mobile in his Voot Runner.  
  
Dib: Squeedge, arn't you driving a little fast?  
  
Squeedge: Nonsense. You DO want to get to Nick HQ within the night, don't you?  
  
Dib: Yeah, but- WATCH OUT FOR THAT MOOSE!!!!! :o  
  
Squeedge: Huh?  
  
Zorc, X, NNY and Dib: MOOOOOOSE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
BLAM! MOOO! SPLAT! BANG! AIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!SMASH! (You like the sound affests somthin good, no?)  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Squeedge: Where are we? *grabs head and groans*  
  
Yutaji: My darling, is your flesh alright?  
  
Zorc: SQUEEDGE! YOU GOT US LOST YOU IDIOT!!! :O  
  
X: YOU KILLED A MOOSE YOU JERK! And then you swerved all over the place for ever! WE ARE LOST IN A FOREST!  
  
Squeedge: *gets out of car* How far did I drive off the road? *looks around and see's that they're in a forest in the almost pitch black*  
  
X: You drove off pretty far, but we can't be that far from the road.  
  
NNY: Hmmm… acually, we could be a few miles away, and then again we could be a few yards away from the road. It more depends on the direction we take.  
  
Squeedge: We'll just split up then!  
  
Dib: What if one of us gets MORE lost and can't find our way? What if we run into Johnny or Squeedge when they have a killing urdge!?  
  
NNY: What was that?  
  
Dib: Uh, I said SQUEEDGE. Not Johnny…. O_O   
  
Zorc: What ever! We just need to pick a direction and go that way.  
  
Squeedge: Erm, problem…..  
  
Zorc: What is it now?  
  
Squeedge: The Doom Mobile won't start. We have to walk to Nick HQ.  
  
Zorc: You really suck Squeedge.  
  
X: The poor moose!  
  
Squeedge: *licks moose guts off of Doom Mobile* Hey, not as good as manflesh, but still pretty good!  
  
X: Your sick….  
  
And THAT skin flake eating hopping weasils was chapter 2 of DEATH TO SPONGEBOB!!!! ^__________^ Whee! I hoped you liked it. Sorry if it was short.... Oh well! Any hooo, *says in spooky deep echo voice* Will our heros, eh, villians make it out of the forest thing alive? Blah blah blah? What will happen? Stay tuned for the next chapter of...DEATH TO SPONGEBOB (which will come eventually) CHAPTER THREE!!!!!!!  
  
WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Death To Spongebob chap 3

Howdi doodi kids! I am SQUEEDGE! Though you probably know that by now, and this is chapter 3 of DEATH TO SPONGEBOB!!!! Bwahahahahahaha! Well, I can't be sure how many chapters there will be but, I'm gussing six. Here's an over veiw of what has and will happen: (may change)

Chapter one: We meet the beloved characters Squeedge and Zorc. They then vow to get revenge on the evil sponge and destroy Nick HQ. They kidnap Dib, and Zorc and Dib get along after a while. Zim joins the crew. We travel to Nick HQ and discover that WE NEED A PLAN! So then they all go back to the Doom Pit to plan. Squeedge is planning her wedding with Yutaji, The Flesh Mage from Drakan the Ancients Gates.

Chapter two: Squeedge gets married with Yutaji. Spongebob "ruins" her wedding though, so she gets really pissed and hates SpongeShit DookyPants even more. Dib tells of the plan to doom Nickelodeon Head Quarters and they organize. NNY joins the crew. As well as X, Squeedges other best friend besides Zorc. But Squeedge runs over a moose and gets the party stranded and lost in a forest.

Chapter three (this one! ^.^): The gang runs into varius creatures in the forest, including Winnie the Pooh, who accourding to Zorc has "valluble information" and is taken hostage. With the useage of Pooh, they escape the forest and reach Nick HQ. But realize then that ZIM IS GONE. Zim on the other hand went looking for them and ended up in a corn field. The gang waits for Zim and plays lots of Bingo…

Chapter four: Yes, the time has come to REIGN DOOM ON NICKELODEON! Bwahahahaha! So basically, the entire chapter is about the pshyco killing spree and blowing up of Nick HQ. Squeedge, Zorc, Dib, X, and Yutaji leave early. With the creator of Spongebob held captive in the trunk of the Doom Mobile, (Zim repars it) they set off to Bikini Bottom. And get very strange directions from Happy Noodle Boy…

Chapter five: In this chapter, they crew desperatly searches for Bikini Botom. But accourding to Happy Noodle Boy's directions, they have to pass happy trees and a giant Spork to get there. Basically, they're lost. They run into The Little Siren (Mermaid, heh) and get better directions. Eventually, they find there destination: Bikini Bottom.

Chapter six: DEATH TO SPONGEBOB. Yup. That explains it. ^.^ OOOHHHH...... some tin else happins toooooo.............. ZORC MARRIES DIB!!!! ___ WHEEE! mwaharhahahaha! meep. 

And NOW! For chapter THREE of: DEATH TO SPONGEBOB!!!!

Chapter: 3

~In which we are lost in a

forest, and…I am sleeeeepy…

ZZZZZZZZZZZZ……~

Squeedge: I wonder how long we've been walking…

Zorc: Who knows. Or cares. It's all your fault Squeedge!

Squeedge: Awwww, dabu. ;___;

Yutaji: My dearest, wont we stop this foolishness? We have been walking for hours.

Squeedge: I'M SORRY OKAY!

Yutaji: Come and embrace your loving husband.

Squeedge: Okeeee ^.^ (Happy now!) *hugs Yutaji* 

Zorc: Dib, do you know where we are?

Dib: Not a clue. Oh great… It's morning

They all look to see that the sky has turned a pale blue.

X: poor moosey….

NNY: Hey, isn't that Bambi over there?

Squeedge: Oh, hello Mr. Deer!

Bambi: …

Zorc: Do you know where we are?

Bambi: …

Dib: Uh, guys… I don't think he can-

NNY: What the hell is your problem Bambi!?!

Bambi: …

NNY: Speak god damnit!

Bambi: …

NNY: All I wanted was some simple directions!

Bambi: …

NNY: I don't like your tone of voice!

Bambi:…

NNY: Don't back sass me!

Bambi: …

NNY: What was that!?!

Bambi:…

NNY: You're just like the rest of them aren't you!

Bambi: …

NNY: I dispise people like you. Always spouting garbadge. I mean, look at you! All cute, and happy. I always get the same shit every where I go! Damn you!!!*stabs bambi..a lot* Ohh… uhh……….

X: What is with people killing forest creatures today!?

Squeedge: I don't know… Hey, does any body else hear water?

Zorc: oh, yeah. Sounds like a creek…

Squeedge: Hmm… I am thirsty let's check it out.

They all walked down until they saw a small creek. Near it was a cave.

Voice: _Gollum! Gollum!_ Nothing my precious.

Squeedge: What the hell was that?

X: No clue.

They all walked down to the creek. There was a strange little creature all hunched over on a rock.

Squeedge: Erm… hello…?

They creature gasps and runs away into a cave near the stream.

X: Hey! Come back here!!! We're lost!

They walked down to the cave.

Squeedge: Heeeelllooooo!?

Gollum: Go away! It's ours! Ours it is! Trixy hobitses come to steal my precious! 

Squeedge: Erm, noooooo. We're not 'hobitses.' We are lost We wanted some directions.

Golllum: Yes my precious…. We could….

Zorc: Um, HELLO!? Could you PLEASE give us some DIRECTIONS!?

Gollum: Nasty nasty shivery light it is… we hates it precious. It hurts our eyes…

Squeedge: O__O'

Gollum: Ask the fat bear… not us. He knows where it is.. yes.. we don't know.

Zorc: Okeeeee. Whatever.

Squeedge: Tank a mew!

So again, they set off into the forest. 

Toucan Sam: I follow my nose! Where ever it goes! Up your butt and around the corner! I love fruit loops!

Squeedge: Stop following us!

Toucan Sam: Can you help me find the colors!?

Squeedge: No. 8|

Toucan Sam: Try my new flavor! Strawberry Mango Sewadge! It's positively FRUITILICOUS!!!

Squeedge: SHUT UP!!!

Toucan Sam: lalalalalala!!!

Squeedge: HIIIIYAA! *throws sickle and chops off Toucan Sam's head*

Zorc: Thank you. Hey, look a really creepy looking bear!

Squeedge: Hmmm, he looks like he's eating honey.

Pooh: Just a small smackeral! Mmm, I sure do love honey!

Squeedge: Hey, do you know the way out of here?

Zorc: *thinking about the words "fat bear"* A HAAAA!!!! *grabs pooh*

Squeedge: What are you doing!?

Zorc: He knows the way out! He has valuable information!

Pooh: Oh dear! Let me go! Umph....

Zorc: NEVAR!!!!! Now... BEAR, tell us the way out of this place!

Pooh: Um, what are you going to do to me?

Zorc: WRONG! How do we GET OUT!?!?! O___o

Pooh: Umm... That way. *points*

Zorc: okay! *walks 'that way'* Now what?

Pooh: That way. *points to the right*

Dib: Hey! I can see the road!

Zorc: And now that you have told me that, I am going to kill you. ^-^

Pooh: AHHHHHH!

Zorc: wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! *slits pooh's throat w/ machete*

****1 hour later*****

Squeedge: Well, would ya look at that! It's Nick HQ!!!

Dib: .- __ .- finaly…..

NNY: Uh, what now?

X: I don't know.

Squeedge: You know, there's something odd…..

Zorc: You're right…. Hmmmmmmmmmm…. But what is it….?

Squeedge and Zorc look at each other.

Both: ZIM IS MISSING!!!!

Dib: Well that's just, great.

Zorc: AHHH! Grrr.

Squeedge: Well, we could always play BINGO till Zim gets here.

Zorc: What else is there to do? Mine as well…

***night time!***

Squeedge: B7

NNY: nope.

Zorc: Nu uh.

Squeedge: G4.

Dib: so….board….. uhgggggggggg….

Squeedge: I2

NNY: Bingo. 

Squeedge: Congrats to you NNY! Heres some adhesive medical strips! ^__^

NNY: ……

Squeedge: Okee! Round seventy two!!!

Zorc: arrrg………… I could be playing Morrowind now. But NO.

X: I must beat BINGO! I must!!!!! XD

Squeedge: okeee! G9

***one hour later***

Squeedge: O1

Zorc: THAT'S IT!!!!! I QUIT!!! BLARG! BLARGIE!!!!!  


Squeedge: okeeeee…… (0-0)

X: NOOO! I MUST WIN AT BINGO!!! XD

***half hour later***

NNY is staring up at the stars. X and Zorc are just doodleing. Yutaji is floating as he always is, while talking to squeedge who is hudled in a fetal possition twitching.

Squeedge: *twitch twitch* must……fight….the urdge……

Yutaji: My dearest, what is troubleing you?

Squeedge: Hungry, but NOTHING to eat ecept…. *twitch* human flesh…. *twitch twitch twitch*

Yutaji: My sweet, why don't you do some meaningful?

Squeedge: And what would THAT be, dearest!? *twitch*

Yutaji: Eh… *looks at X*

---Okay, to people reading this, Yutaji does not like X. Why? She ALWAYS says to Squeedge "Yutaji looks like a skined boot combined with the sorting hat." So, uh, he hates her. ----

Squeedge: *twitch* Great idea, Yutaji. *grabs trusty sickle* Okay, Yutaji? You can have her skin, and I'll have the meat….

Yutaji: It's a deal my darling.

Squeedge: AIIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!

X: Huh?!

Squeedge: YEARG!!!! *swings sickle down towards X*

X barley dodges Squeedges sickle.

X: HOLY CRAP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!!???

Squeedge: I want yer pork!!! *drool*

Yutaji swings a small sickle at X.

X: AHH! LEAVE ME ALONE! 

Okee well, uhh, yeah, mmm hmmm….. Well thus concludes this chapter of DEATH TO SPONGEBOB!!!! Stay tuned for the next chapter! ^.^ wheeeeeee!!!!


	4. Death to Spongebob chapter 4 worst chapt...

Howdi doodi Friends! I am glad to see that a few people actually enjoy reading this! SQUEE! ^.^ Any ways, This is Chapter 4, ofcourse. I will be making 6 chapters total. You can read a summay of what happens in each in chap. 3. I would have updated sooner if I wasn't so busy playing the Reign of Fire vidio game… I despise that movie. The dragons should have won. THEY WERE SO CUTE DAMNIT!!!!!! XD yeah…. And not to mention, I should probably make a more Zimish Zim fic. So YEAH. I hope you enjoy this delightfully insane fourth chapter in DEATH TO SPONGEBOB!!!! DUN DUN DUN!! 

And one more thing- Zorc, X, and Squeedge are REAL things! Er, People! Not "fancharacters'!!!….. I am Squeedge. And just an FYI for one of the people who reveiwed this earlier: Squeedge (ME) is a FEMALE. Zorc and X are one of meh 2 best friends. Zorc has a FF account wich is zorcblorkkee. Moo. (YUTAJI IS REAL TOO! BLEH!!!) 

Chapter: 4

~In which we all reign some

EVIL and, and DOOOM on 

those PATHETIC DOOOMED

souls at Nick HQ. 

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!~

Squeedge: NEED KEESHMAIY!!!!! BLARG!!!!!!!!!!!!

X: AHH! GET AWAY!!!!!!! ____ AIEE!

Squeedge: MANFLESH!!! *right eye twitches alot*

Zorc: Hey, Squeedge! While you're busy doing that, I hope you atleast have agknowledged that ZIM IS HERE. -___-

Squeedge: what? Huh? Oh…..

X: Thank you surpreme being! THANK YOOOOOOOOOOOU!!!!

Zim: Yes, yes very well…. ON WITH THE DESTROYING!!!!!!

Dib: Well, first we have to get the information we need! So, Zim? You'll have to wait out here while we go in.

Zim: Invader Zim will listen to no one! I shall destroy it now! BWAHAHA HA HA!!!

Dib: No! Just me! If you go in now, listen to we'll never be able to destroy Spongebob!

Zim: *glares* hrrrrrrrg……… FINE. But because Zim wants to! 

Squeedge: Okay, let's go! Nny? 

Note from author: I am REALLY tired. I havent slept in what seems forever. NNY is acting out of character horribley now, So I shall replace him (for now) with….. JOE JOE THE HAPPY MONGOOSE!!

(JTHM) Yis…. So uh YEAH. 

JTHM: Yis? 

Squeedge: You know what to do, right?

JTHM: Yis. I am such a happy mongoose!

Squeedge: that is very nice…. Now, let's go!

They all walked into the front entrance of Nick HQ.

Squeedge: Now leeeeeeeets seeeeee! Herb Scannels office…. Where is it?

As far as I know, Herb Scannel is the head hancho guy up at Nick so tell me other wise if he's not.

Zorc: I think it's right there. *points to Herb scannels office*

Squeedge: oh…

X: *knocks on door* Helllllloooooo?

Herb: Come in.

Squeedge, X, Zorc, and Dib walk in to his office.

Herb: Well, looky here! You sure are an interesting looking bunch!

Squeedge: *pulls out sickle* 

Herb: Uh…. (o . o) what are you doing with that?

Squeedge: I have a FEW questions to ask yuuuuuuuuuu, mr. SCANNEL. *holds sickle blade to herbs throat*

Herb: AHH!! SECURITY!!!!!

X: I don't think they'll be hearing you…. Heheheheh…

Yutaji walks…eh…floats into the office.

Yutaji: Do yo like my new cloak my sweet? *shows new cloak to Squeedge*

Squeedge: Oh, tis pretty. But I thought you only skined woman?

Yutaji: Well, who said I couldn't change that?

Squeedge: oh…

Herb: OH MY GOD! WHAT IS THAT THING!?!?! IT'S WEARING SKIN!? People skin!?

Zorc: Here we go again…..

Squeedge: That's my husband you ass!!!! *prepares to swing sickle*

Dib: nooo!!!

X: Stop!!!! You can kill him later!!!

Squeedge: grrrr…..

Geez… I think this is becoming shittier and shittier every paragraph…. But what I just happened reminded me of Twisted Metal black….good game. Yeah. Not as good as Drakan though…. ARGH! I be shutting up now…

Squeedge: Now, Herb, WHERE DOES SPONGE SHIT LIVE!?

Herb: Every one knows that! In Bikini bottom of course!

X: Bikini… bottom?

Herb: Yeah! Now will you let me go?

Zorc: NO! 

Squeedge: One more thing, if I said JANUARY 17 WOUL THAT RING A BELL!?!?!

Herb: Well, that is my grandmothers birthday, but other than that, no.

Squeedge: YOU CANCELD ZIM THAT DAY YOU LIEING BASTARD!!!!!!!

X, Zorc, and Squeedge: DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!

Herb: AHH NOOO!!!

Well, I think you knows what happens….

***sometime later……***

Zorc: You know, this building is a lot bigger than I imagined it to be…

X: I think we're lost…

Zorc: AHH!

Squeedge: uhn?

Zorc: Evil! *points to door covered in spongebob stuff*

Squeedge: Ewwww…. *opens door* halloo?

UUHHHHHG!!! I am being really lazy and I don't know how to write this. So eh, basically we capture the creator of spongebob and go on our merry way. We lock him in the trunk. Ok. ON WITH THE STORY!!!! XD!!!

Squeedge: Hey, WAIT! Why is the Doommobile here!?

Zim: I repared it for you, puny tiny brain head monkey! I've never seen such sadly developed machinery! Why, when I was a SMEET I had more advanced PLAY THINGS.

Squeedge: Well it's a mustang and it cant help it!!!! 

Dib: Hey, what's that!!!? *****points to the sky*

X: It almost looks like a giant bat…

THEN A DRAGON COMES OUT OF THE SKY AND BUUUURNS NICK HQ!!!! BWAHAHA!!! See who's laughin' NOW Van Dan!!!! HA! Okay, that doesn't REALLY happen. But it should… -____-

Zim hops in the runner.

Zim: And now, NICK WILL BURN! AHAHAHAHA!!!! 

Just then, a blur of green zooms past. It lands, reveiling that it's GIR.

GIR: MASTER! I FOOOOUND YUUUUHUUUUU!!!!! *cries and hugs Zim*

Zim: sigh…

Squeedge: Awww, yer so cute.

GIR: ^-^

(Hey, I'm lisining to GORILLAZ Clint Eastwood right now. I luuuv this song. ^-^)

Zim: Come on, GIR. 

GIR: MONKEY!!!! Heeeheee!

Gir hops into the Voot Runner w/ Zim.

X: NNY: What's the matter?

NNY: This isn't me. I don't really want to be here right now.

X: But why?

NNY: It's all the excess! I'm sick of it! And I wanted to get rid of these feelings. So much inside I want to do without. I only wish to do what it takes and nothing more than that. And I haven't even been close to my goal. So I'm going to leave.

Every one: awww…

NNY: bye.

Everyone: BYE!!!

(Okay, the point of all that was that after reading JTHM #7 again, I realised that NNY would NEVER agree to go on a killing spree. Not to mention he was acting WAAAY too out of character. And other NNY fans would throw dooky and sticks and other such untasty things at me for making Johnny act that way. So HE LEAVES!!!! We all shall miss him… By, the way, DOES ANY ONE KNOW WHEN OR IF NEW JTHM COMICS WILL COME OUT!?! BAAAH! Okay, back to the story.)

Wait… AHH HELL! SCREW THIS!!!! I'M TOO LAZY TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER! SO SUE ME!!! Grrr! Be sure to read the next chapter…. If I ever make it…..


End file.
